new_testapolisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Public Eye
Everything written on this wiki is protected by copyright. Anyone profiting from this work without the authors permission will suffer legal consequences. Do not distribute. "We are watching you. Always" This is an database entry about the Public Eye's history Founding The year was 2031 when Richard P. Jones founded "The Public Eye", after losing his daughter and wife to the murderer and torturer "The Lineman". In 2032, the company had few employees and even fewer contracts, until Richard got the sympathy from Peter Rattali, a CEO of a major company named "Green Leaf" specializing in biology and medicine that hired Public Eye to protect his facilities, employees and transports. This contract generated a lot of money for the poor, low value Public Eye which grew stronger every year in manpower and equipment. In 2036 a terrorist cell known as "The Center" spread a message that Green Leaf developed human clones and did human experiments, something Green Leaf denied and demanded that The Center should provide proof for such claims. The Center responded with attempting to attack and destroy several facilities and transports belonging to Green Leaf. All attacks failed thanks to The Public Eye protection and most of the terrorists committing the attacks died in the process. This gained The Public Eye a lot of renown worldwide and a public thanks from the sitting president that said "The Public Eye have not only shown their capability to protect this nation, but also their loyalty and dedication to safe guarding of the people that were targeted that day". The Public Eye grew ten times bigger over night. In 2040, The Public Eye joined forces with Green Leaf, merging the one of the largest research companies with the largest security company in the world. During this year a lot of others corporations were adsorbed into the The Public Eye which was now one of the largest companies in the world with several specializations. They were even richer then most countries. In 2041 they gained the contract to protect the shipments and facilities of the Roverium industry, which effectively got them a foot inside the energy industry, potentially furthering the branches of The Public Eye even more. During these years, The Public Eye fought terrorism and the growing criminality levels constantly, and earned the love of both the people and the governments world-wide. 2048, on Richard P. Jones daughters birthday, it all changed. A massive off-world takeover in coordination with strategic attacks all-over the world crippled all major governments and armies that weren't already on the Public Eye's side and efficiently and almost without bloodshed transferred all political power to The Public Eye, now re-branded as "The Public Eye Corp" making them the new world government. Most people didn't mind the transfer of power, since The Public Eye was regarded as heroes by most, villains by few. During this year, on his wife's birthday, Richard announced that power would now be free world wide and that the era of war and terror was over. This message was broadcasted over all major media outlets controlled by The Public Eye Corp. "I know how it feels to loose a wife. I know how it feels to loose a daughter. All because of one man's wicked vision of the world. I vow this day, to end the wars of madness that have plagued us. To end the wickedness of the criminals that hurt us. To end the terrorism that infects our nations hearts as poison. I vow to do all this, no matter the cost" - Richard P. Jones From 2048 to 2091, The Public Eye Corp have safely protected the world and stopped most terrorists activities, wars and criminality at the cost of privacy and certain rights. Richard P. Jones haven't shown himself since that day, but considering he would approach a hundred years old, most people doubt he's still alive. Inside the organistation The Public Eye Corp always strive towards greatness and expect nothing less from it's employees. The hierarchy within the The Public Eye Corp is huge, spreading over several branches of specializations while incorporating both political and corperational powers into positions within the company. Officially, Richard P. Jones is the CEO, holding presidential powers and corperational powers but no one has seen him for years in public and the people closest to the CEO position is the only ones that know if he is truly alive or not. Most people high up in the hierarchy are secret or hidden because of how much information they possess and how much of a target it could make them. To solve this problem, they often send out military personnel to serve as "District Commanders" (also known as DC's), giving them full authority to govern a city or even a nation while they control the DC's from a remote location. DC's are often military, chosen because their loyalty to The Public Eye and their veterancy of combat. There have been rare occasions when a political figure or a scientist have achieved the rank of DC when a veteran loyalist soldier isn't available. Within The Public Eye Corp some employees have begun worshiping Richard P. Jones as a living god because of the things he has achieved. This have also occurred within the general population. Controversies Here's a few rumors and conspiracy theories about The Public Eye "The Center attacks on Green Leaf" - The theory is that the terror cell never existed and that the whole attack was staged and planned by the Public Eye to gain fame. Critics of the theory say that there's no way The Public Eye could amass the money or find the people willing to die for nothing or give them the equipment and means to do so. "The Public Eye created clones, because there's no way they could have the numbers to attack so many locations" - Conspiracy theorists say claim this because of the sheer mass of "soldiers" the The Public Eye could come up with. They also claim there can't have been that many people employed by The Public Eye. Critics say because the takeover was so quick and precise, there was no need for a large army and that we have actually never seen a big Public Eye army before the takeover. Most records from that time is missing so there's no way we could see how many employees they had. ''"The Mars Landing never happened and Roverium is just refined Uranium because the Public Eye covered it up" - ''They claim that The Public Eye would only benefit from pretending to have been there, because of the contract they got. Critics response is the proof that Roverium actually exists and that we have people returning from the Mars mining program every year. Category:The Public Eye Category:Factions Category:Lore